Cyclic ketone derivatives include lactones and lactams.
The lactones are known in the form of natural materials such as carolic acid and carolinic acid, and as synthetic materials such as the compounds described in J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 14, 1485-1491 (1976) and Synth. Comm., 22(6), 809-816 (1992). As lactams, there are known, for example, the compounds disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos 2-279691, 4-49289, 2-48591 and 1-313488, Chem. Pharm. Bull., 32(10), 4197-4204 (1984), Pharmazie, 43(7), 473-474 (1988), Monatsh. Chem., 123(1-2), 93-98 (1992), J. Inorg. Biochem., 24(3), 167-181 (1985), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 107(18), 5219-5224 (1985), J. Org. Chem., 50(8), 1344-1346 (1985) and Chem. Rev., 95, 1981-2001 (1995).
With regard to the applications of the lactones, the compounds described for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-43568 and EP 0508690 are known as anti-inflammatory agents with phospholipase A.sub.2 inhibitory activity; the compounds described in Archive des Pharmazie (Weinhelm, Ger.) (1983), 316(2), 115-120 are known as anticoagulants; and the compounds described in J. Anitbiot., (1994), 47(2), 143-7 are known as an anti-AIDS drug with HIV-protease inhibitory activity. With regard to the applications of the lactams, the compounds described in for example Chem. Pharm. Bull., 32(10), 4197-4204 (1984) are known as drugs with antimicrobial activity and the compounds described in Antibiot., 33(2), 173-181 (1980) are known as anaerobic antibiotics.
However, cyclic ketone derivatives with a haemopoietic action are totally unknown. The present invention has the objective of offering cyclic ketone derivatives with an outstanding haemopoietic action.